


Boys That Sing

by LegitimateTrash



Category: New Hope Club, New Hope Club (Band), New Hope Club (UK Band)
Genre: M/M, Sick Reece, also a cat, and pines too much, george is adorable, they go skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegitimateTrash/pseuds/LegitimateTrash
Summary: George pines over Blake, Reece gets sick, and Blake may or may not have kidnapped a cat.





	Boys That Sing

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a song from Viola Beach.

_ New Hope Club _ was on one of their last shows of the North American tour. The boys had a rare off day where they didn’t have any shows, interviews, or meet and greets. Not that they didn't love those, trust me, they did, it's just sometimes teenage boys need to be able to have fun without the responsibility of being a role model to kids from all across the world.

 

It was Blake’s idea to go skating. There was a huge outdoor rink just outside the hotel they were staying at, and he couldn’t resist the idea of ice skating for the first time. So there they were, equipped with rented hockey skates, wobbling around the ice.

 

“I thought you knew how to skate.” George laughs as Blake fell on his butt for the second time in the span of five minutes. 

 

“Apparently not.” Reece snickers. 

 

“Oi!” Blake exclaimed taking George’s outstretched hand and pulling himself up,”I’m better than you two.”

 

Reece started skating away backwards,”Sure.”

 

George just rolled his eyes, because of course Reece was good at  _ everything. _

 

“I think you’re decent.” George tells him as Blake removes his hand from his. George wishes he hadn’t.

 

Blake flails on the ice after Reece, “Decent?” He cries, “Only decent? I am spectacular! Isn't that right Reece?” 

 

“Oh of course. Spectacular, Beautiful, Magnificent!” His arms are waving wildly with each adjective. 

 

“Thank you.” Blake smiles smugly, “See George, Reece knows what real talent looks like he-

 

Reece had a huge grin on his face, “Did I mention it’s opposite day?”

 

Blake smacked Reece probably a little harder than necessary. George trys to keep the fond smile off of his face as he watches Blake abuse Reece. 

 

A couple people had turned to see the source of shrieking which happened to be two full grown boys. George starts to skate towards his bassist and lead singer, “C’mon boys. People are staring.” 

 

“Whatever.” Blake huffs, adding a dramatic head turn to the ensemble. “I’m not speaking to either of you.” He pouts, skating away. 

 

George laughs at how cute he looks with his face all scrunched up in his “mad” face. 

 

“Hey I’ll race you.” He suggests, trying to lighten the mood, even though he knows Blake isn’t actually mad.  And Blake’s face changes into a toothy grin so fast that George thinks he might actually swoon right then and there.

 

“You okay George?” Reece asks, and only then did George notice that Blake had already started skating (stumbling) down the ice and he was staring at the boy’s back.

 

“Yeah, just ah, distracted.” 

 

Reece follows his line of sight to a gangly brunette attempting not to fall over. He smirks like he knows what George is thinking about. “Yeah, well Blake is winning and we don’t want that, or we’ll never hear the end of it.”

 

In the end, George and Reece caught up to Blake but then they realized that they had never determined a finish line and were too busy laughing to care about who won.

 

And then George (who is an idiot)  tweeted something and had forgotten to turn off his location, so it wasn't long until they were swarmed with french girls screaming for signatures and selfies.

 

By then, it was starting to get a little more than just chilly so they hadn’t minded returning their skates to go dutifully take pictures with their fans.

 

As George watched Blake playfully accept a marriage proposal, he felt himself falling in love a little more. He was just so good with the fans, and really, that was one of George’s favourite things about him. The four o’clock sunlight shone on Blake’s face, outlining his jawline and adam's apple as his head was thrown back, laughing at something a fan was saying. And when he ran a hand through his hair George was almost drooling.

Until a fan tapped his shoulder.

 

“Are you okay George?” She asked, her Québecois accent strong. 

 

“Yeah,Yeah, I’m great love.” He says tearing his gaze away from his singer. “How are you?”

 

The girl seemed satisfied with his answer, “I’m incredible. This is the best day of my life, I’ve been listening to you since-

 

This was the second time today he been caught staring at Blake. He would have to be a bit more careful. 

 

After all the fans had gotten about twenty thousand photos,  _ New Hope Club _ was challenged to a push up contest that only George and Blake participated in, Reece claiming that “ _ Someone has to record it.”  _

 

George lost pathetically only doing ten pushups. But then again, Blake won pathetically, as he could only do eleven. The fans didn’t seem to care though, all shouting how strong they were. 

 

“You suck. You weren’t even going down all the way, that's cheating.” George complained.

 

“It's not cheating, it's modifying. I was just modifying the push up.”

 

George rolled his eyes,“Whatever, I still should've won.” 

 

Blake puts an arm around George’s shoulder, “Oh c’mon, you know you love me.” 

 

George sighs, if only he knew how true that was.

 

_

 

As the boys returned to their hotel room that night, both Blake and George had noticed that Reece was getting sick. Reece wasn't the type to hide his illness, downplay it yes, but when you practically live on top of each other, there's no use trying to hide anything. It was pretty obvious when Reece didn't eat anything at dinner and was coughing the whole night. 

 

After dumping his things on the floor Reece immediately went to shower so he could get hot water before Blake used it all.

 

“So since Reece is sick he should get the bed alone, and we can share.” Blake suggested. 

 

And even though George knew Blake was just looking out for his friend, he couldn't help but smile at the thought that Blake wanted to share a bed with him. 

 

And George would always say yes to sleeping beside Blake,“Makes sense.” He replies.

 

_

 

Blake woke up to a heavy wheezing coming from the bed beside him. It was still dark, so it couldn't have been that long after Blake had finally fallen asleep. He turned to see Reece still asleep, chest heaving.

 

Crawling out of bed softly as to not wake George, Blake gently shook Reece's shoulder. 

 

Reece tossed a bit groaning. He coughed in his sleep.

 

Blake kept shaking him, “Mate you should use your inhaler, you don't sound too hot.”

 

Reece finally woke up with a fit of coughing. “It's in my bag.” He whispered trying to catch his breath.

 

After retrieving the item, Blake passed it to Reece.

 

Reece took a few puffs and his breathing evened out.

 

“You okay Reece? Want me to wake up George?” Blake asked, knowing George was better at calming Reece down.

 

“No, I'm fine. I don't think it was an asthma attack, just a cold making it flare up.”

 

Blake was sceptical,“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah, but I'll keep my inhaler right here next to me in case.” Reece said, placing his inhaler on the bedside table. 

 

Blake looked wary still. 

 

“Thanks for helping me Blake, really, but I'm tired and I'm going to sleep and you should too.”

 

Both boys drifted off within minutes.

_

 

When George woke up Blakes head was nestled up to his chest, his dark hair tickling George’s chin. 

 

As much as he wanted to stay there forever, it was already 8:30 and unlike yesterday, the boys of  _ New Hope Club _ had a full day in front of them.

 

“Boys wake up.” George called, getting dressed.

 

Two identical groans were heard from the boys.

 

“I'm serious. We have to go to sound check, and then a meet and greet, and then our show tonight.”

 

“Agh fine.” Blake consented, flopping out of bed and stealing one of George’s shirts.

 

George was so distracted admiring how Blake looked in his shirt that he almost missed the gasp coming from Reece.

 

“Reece? You good mate?”

 

Wincing, Reece shook his head. He sat up in bed, bedsheets pooling around his knees. He started rubbing his chest through this thin sleep shirt.

“My chest hurts.”

 

Blake came over and sat beside him. “Asthma again?”

 

Reece nodded at the same time George asked, “Again?”

 

“Yeah, I think the cold I caught is really messing with it.” He replied, punctuating his statement with a cough.

 

“Are you gonna be okay for our show?”

 

“Probably.”

 

“That's real reassuring.” George said sarcastically.

 

“I'm not sure. I mean I can definitely play bass, but singing might be kinda rough.”

 

“Just get ready, and we’ll see how things go.” Blake said.

 

_

 

Sound check was nothing if not eventful. First, George’s string broke on his guitar, then Blake forgot his lyrics and Reece fell asleep during the middle of a set.

 

“George, I don't think he should play tonight.” Blake said strumming on his guitar absentmindedly. 

 

George nodded in consent looking over at their bassist who was curled up on stage his head resting on an amp.

 

“Yeah, I'll call Joe.”

 

_

 

George looked out into the sea of faces in the audience. 

 

The crowd had their phones in their hands, flashlights turned on, and were swaying to the beat.

 

It was beautiful. 

 

George loves Reece. He does. But- watching Blake perform- it's an art form. His dark hair falling into his eyes which are closed in bliss, letting the fans take him away. The sweat glistening on his neck outlining his adam's apple. It's mesmerizing.

 

George takes a minute to relish in Blake’s stage presence. 

 

It's been a calm show tonight. A decent sized crowd, but the atmosphere is relaxed and almost grateful, like the fans can hardly believe what they're listening to. 

 

George loves watching Blake sing. The way he puts his body into the music makes George a little dizzy.

 

Blake comes up to him and slides and arm around his shoulders putting the microphone to his mouth. As he starts to sing, Blake winks at him. 

With Reece out of commission, George has taken some of his parts tonight and was a little bit nervous. It's not like he can’t sing. He knows he’s good, but he normally sings harmonies or backup, not usually the chorus. As much as Blake and Reece and his mom, and all the fans, insist that he should sing more, George kinda likes being in the background.

 

But tonight, with Blake’s arm around him, his voice is loud and crisp and so incredibly right.

 

_

 

George is still on a high from the performance when he sits with Blake on the steps of their hotel at twelve o'clock at night. 

 

Maybe there's something in the water, or maybe it's the way Blake looks, cheeks pink from the cold or the heat of the performance-George can't tell- but he kisses him. 

 

And Blake responds immediately, kissing back. Georges hands go up to Blakes hair, running his fingers through the sweat damp strands. Blake grips the lapels of Georges jacket pulling him closer.

 

And then it's over, and they both open their eyes and are unsure of what to do now.

 

They're both smiling, and their breath comes out in puffs, visible in the cool night air.

 

“We should head up.” Blake says breaking eye contact with George. “Check on Reece.”

 

And George just nods, the smile Blake is giving him reassuring him that this wasn't a one time thing.

 

_

 

“I think I'm hallucinating.”

 

It's a sentence that snaps everyone in the van into high alert.

 

George leans over and presses a hand to Reece’s head. “A little warm.” He says. “But not enough to be seeing things. Why? What do you see?”

 

“A cat. In Blake’s backpack.” He says pointing to the knapsack on the floor.

 

All eyes float to it and George takes an intake of breath, hesitates and scrunches his nose up. 

“No,” he pauses, “I see it too.”

 

And sure enough a brown cat with green eyes is poking out of the bag.

 

“We’d better pull over.”

 

_

  
  


“I’ve seen this sweetheart before.” Blake is cradling the cat in his arms like a baby. “She was just walking around outside our hotel room while I was loading up my stuff. Poor kitty must've jumped in while I wasn't looking and hid in my bag.”

 

It's a tricky situation. They're a busy band and have places to be- but this could be someone's cat, and dropping it off at the nearest pound somehow doesn't feel right.

 

“I guess we're going back to Montreal then.” Reece says, scratching the cat under its chin.

 

Blake immediately frowns. “Can't we keep it as a mascot?”

 

Josh rolls his eyes. “Blake this is someone's cat, we can't keep it.”

 

Nevertheless, he pulls his camera out, because ‘boy band with a cat’ makes excellent clickbait for their tour vlog, and he plans to abuse it to the full extent.

 

“There’s no name tag, so maybe it’s a stray and we’d be helping it?” Blake says, although he sounds like he’s trying to convince himself more than the others.

 

Reece looks sadly at the cat. “There’s no way she’s a stray, her fur is trimmed and washed. So that’d be kidnapping if we keep it.”

 

“More like catnapping.” George smirks.

 

Reece laughs until it turns into a cough. 

 

“Whatever.” He rasps. “I'm not explaining to Joe how Blake’s gone and stolen a cat.”

 

_

 

Josh and Reece had gone to return the cat to the rightful owner because as soon as they returned to the hotel, they noticed the missing cat posters immediately.

 

Blake had opted to stay in the van because he was sad that the cat had to go. George stayed for emotional support. 

 

“I miss Caramel.” Blake said watching as a little girl picked up the cat and swung her around in the entrance of the doorway. The father wrapped both Josh and Reece in a bear hug.

 

“But Caramel wasn’t yours Blake. She has a family and look how happy they are to have her back.” George is treading gently, knowing that Blake has a soft spot for animals.

 

Blake is sitting beside George in the back seat of the van and scoots closer of him so he can rest his head on George’s shoulder. “Yeah, I know, I just miss Pele and Posie.”

 

George wraps his arm around Blake and rubs his shoulder. “You’ll see them when you go back home.” 

 

“I know.” His brown eyes lock with George’s blue ones and he leans up for a kiss. George moves his lips to meet his. 

 

What started out as a thank you kiss quickly transforms into something more. Their mouths move in sync and soft skin collides making Blake smile. George moans when Blake adds tongue, but pulls away. 

 

“Should we really do this here?”

 

Blake looks out the window over George's shoulder. “Well it looks like Josh and Reece have been invited in, for afternoon tea no doubt- or whatever the Canadian equivalent is. So we’ve got time.”

 

George captures Blake’s mouth once more.

 

“Thank god.” He mumbles into the brunette’s hair.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you liked, and if you want me to write more in the future. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
